


Samodiva

by pepsauacc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsauacc/pseuds/pepsauacc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Samodiva

Sokakların meşaleler ile aydınlatıldığı, çocukların peri masalları dinleyerek büyüdüğü zamanlarda; Goguryeo’nun korkutucu, uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarının arasında, heybetli dağlarının yamaçlarında yaşayan Gorniye Krallığının bir efsanesi bu. 

Halkının, Gulem Soldat yani yüce asker namı ile seslendiği, savaşçılığını ve Krallığının ihtişamını en ücra diyarlara kadar duyuran Kral Aleric bir gün oğlu Prens Christopher’ı yanına alarak savaştan sonra en büyük tutkusu olan ava çıkmış. Halkının adımını atmaya korktuğu, askerlerinin bile içerisinden geçerken huzursuzluğa kapıldığı, insanların ansızın kaybolduğu büyülü ormana girip çıkmak, orada avlanmak Gulem Soldat için sadece bir zevk meselesi imiş. 

Sabahın erken saatlerinde, güneş tepelerin ardından ışıltısını yeni yeni göstermeye başladığında; Sırtında yayı, belinde bir dokunuşu ile ince bir kağıdı parçalara bölebilecek kadar keskin kılıcı ile atına atlamış Kral Aleric. Kollarının arasında, beyaz ihtişamlı atına oturttuğu oğlu Prens Christopher ve birkaç askeri ile büyülü ormana, yani Mageson Gura’ya doğru yola koyulmuş. 

‘’Prensim?’’ yüzünde sıcak bir gülümseme ile oğluna seslenmiş Aleric. 

Başını kaldırıp küçük gözleri ile babasına bakmış küçük prens. 

‘’Korkmuyorsun değil mi?’’ 

Hayır anlamında başını sallamış ancak küçük vücudu tir tir titriyormuş ormanın derinliklerine indikçe. 

Bir eliyle, şefkatle oğlunun saçlarını okşadıktan sonra konuşmaya başlamış Aleric. 

‘’Bu ormanlar, bu Mageson Gura... Korkmanı gerektirecek bir yer değil, senin ve krallığının yanında küçük bir oyun bahçesi. Buradan korkmak için güçsüz bir insan olman gerek ama biliyorum ki; Gorniye Prensinin olacağı en son şey işe yaramaz bir korkak, öyle değil mi? Asla sıradan bir insan gibi bilmediğin, tanıyamadığın yerlerden korkma. Onlardan ilham al, başkalarının göremediklerini gör, duyamadıklarını duy, korkulu yönlerini kucakla ve onları kullan.’’ 

Birkaç metre geriden seslenen askerin gür sesi ile sözleri bölünmüş Aleric’in 

‘’Kralım!’’ 

‘’Neler oluyor?’’ atını durdurarak askere yönelmiş Kral. 

‘’Askerler ağlama sesleri duyduklarını söylediler.’’ 

‘’Baba.’’ 

‘’Efendim Christopher?’’ 

Küçük işaret parmağı ile eski kurumuş bir ağacı göstermiş Prens. 

‘’Orada, biri var.’’ 

Askerlerine işaret vererek sessizce atından inmiş Kral. Elini kılıcının kılıfına koyarak yavaşça kılıcını hazırlamış, dikkatli adımlarla ağaca yaklaşmaya başladığında ağacın gövdesinde büyük bir oyuk olduğunu ve seslerin oradan geldiğini fark etmiş. Dikkatlice başını oyuğun girişine yaklaştırmış. Karşılaştığı manzara kılıcını kılıfına geri sokmasına sebep olmuş. 

‘’Şşş.’’ 

‘’Sakinleş.’’ 

Gözyaşları minik yanaklarından süzülen, gözleri ağlamaktan kızaran çocuğa uzatmış elini. 

‘’Sana zarar vermeyeceğim, tamam mı?’’ 

Burnu çekmiş küçük çocuk, Kralın ona uzattığı eli tutarak oyuktan çıkmış. 

‘’Tek başına ormanda ne yapıyorsun?’’ 

Cevap vermemiş. 

‘’Kayıp mı oldun yoksa?’’ 

Kralın ardı arkası kesilmeyen sorularına rağmen suskunluğunu sürdürmeye devam etmiş. 

\-- 

Atından inen Aleric’in etrafını saran meraklı saray hizmetlileri atları tek tek kontrol etmiş gözleriyle ancak bu sefer karşılaştıkları manzara; atların dizlerini titretmeye yetecek kadar hayvan leşi değil askerin kucağında uyumakta olan küçük bir çocukmuş. 

‘’Kralım çocuğu ne yapalım?’’ seslenmiş asker. 

‘’Nine’ye götürün.’’ diyerek avludan ayrılmış Kral. 

Hemen ardından hizmetliler fısıldaşmaya başlamış. 

‘’Bu çocuk kim?’’ 

‘’Nereden bulmuşlar O’nu?’’ 

‘’Kralın gayrimeşru bir çocuğu mu varmış?’’


End file.
